The present invention relates to a method for updating parking space information in a navigation system as well as to a navigation system that performs the method.
There currently are navigation systems which are equipped with the “point of interest” (POI) function. Using this function, it is possible, for example, to input public parking spaces as a target variable. Usually, this information is static and, at best, updated after a system update. However, this information can also be captured and maintained manually.
On account of manual activities, POI information is not always available in a current form and this therefore prevents the development of high-quality services in the field of parking.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to develop a solution, by means of which parking space information in a navigation system can be updated as quickly and easily as possible, but nevertheless in a reliable manner.
The invention is based on the discovery that this object can be achieved by virtue of at least one property of the parking space also being taken into account in addition to the position of the parking space if a change in parking space information is recognized.
In accordance with the first aspect, the invention relates to a method for updating parking space information in a navigation system for a vehicle. The method is characterized in that the method comprises the following steps:
recognizing a parking space by way of data captured at at least one apparatus on at least one vehicle;
determining parking space information in respect of the parking space, said information relating to at least partly characterizing properties of the parking space,
analyzing the determined information in relation to a sufficient characterization of the parking space;
comparing the determined information with data in at least one database; and
updating the database if a deviation is present between the determined information and the data in the database.
In accordance with the present invention, updating parking space information include inputting a new parking space with the associated information into a database, deleting an entry of a parking space from a database, and changing the information in respect of a parking space in a database.
According to the invention, the navigation system includes at least one vehicle-side component and at least one central component. By way of example, the central component can constitute a server of a backend.
According to the invention, data by which a parking space can be recognized are captured at at least one apparatus on at least one vehicle. The data are preferably captured by sensors on a vehicle. Here, the data may therefore represent e.g. sensor data.
In particular, data from a camera, an ultrasonic sensor, an infrared sensor, and the like are used as sensor data.
According to the invention, recognizing a parking space denotes the presence of at least one property required for a parking space. Examples of necessary properties for a parking space include, for example, the presence of a parking space sign, the presence of a parking space character on the street, the presence of a parking line, etc.
Furthermore, parking space information in respect of the parking space is determined according to the invention, said parking space information relating to at least partly characterizing properties of the parking space. According to the invention, the parking space information can be determined on the basis of the captured data. By way of example, if a parking sign is recognized, a characterizing property that may be determined is that this is a parking sign for a residents' parking space. Additionally, or alternatively, the parking space information may also, however, be determined by way of input data which may be input into the navigation system by a vehicle user. Moreover, positional specifications are used as parking space information, these being determined, for example, by use of a positioning system such as GPS.
A further step of the method according to the invention consists in an analysis of the determined information in respect of a sufficient characterization of the parking space. A specification or list of information that is required for a sufficient characterization of the parking space may be stored in the navigation system. By way of example, the use conditions for the parking space may be specified as information that is required for the sufficient characterization, in addition to the position thereof. Hence, the result of the analysis may be that sufficient information is present or that further information needs to be determined.
According to the invention, the determined information is compared with data in at least one database. According to the invention, the database may be stored centrally, for example in a backend, in particular on a server of the backend. Alternatively or additionally, it is, however, also possible for the database or at least a copy of the database to be stored in the vehicle-side component of the navigation system. The database is also referred to as a navigation database. The comparison of the determined information may selectively be effectuated in the vehicle or in a central unit, in particular a backend.
In accordance with a further step, the method according to the invention includes updating the database if a deviation is present between the determined information and the data in the database.
The steps of the method according to the invention are not restricted to the sequence specified above. By way of example, the step of comparing with data in a database may be effectuated prior to the analysis of the determined data.
A particularly reliable update of the database can be effectuated using the method according to the invention by virtue of different items of information in relation to a parking space being used in the method when checking the currentness of the database. In particular, it is possible to monitor characterizing features in addition to the pure recognition that this is a new parking space, and so the presence or the change of said properties can be captured reliably.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, parking space information is determined using user inputs.
Here, user inputs refer to input data or input information produced therefrom, which are input by a user of the vehicle, preferably by the driver of the vehicle, into the navigation system. This further improves the result of the update. The user inputs can serve to determine information or to check already determined information. The user inputs that can be used for determining information may, for example, include an entry by the user that the user, and hence their vehicle, is situated on a residents' parking space. The user inputs that can be used for checking the determined information may, for example, be a specification that the user, and hence their vehicle, is situated on a parking space.
The user inputs can be input by way of an interface of the navigation system. Here, use can be made, for example, of the input interface provided on the vehicle-side component, which may represent the HMI or a voice input apparatus.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, a parking space is only recognized when a parking process is recognized. By way of example, the recognition of a parking process may be present if, for example, a slow drive with extreme steering movements or a reverse drive with extreme steering movement is recognized. Hence, the parking process is recognized by means of different sensors on the vehicle and different states of the vehicle.
The method can be simplified by virtue of the parking space only being recognized in this embodiment once a parking process has been recognized. Hence, it is possible to avoid an unnecessary amount of data, which would occur if a parking space recognition was effectuated continuously during the drive of the vehicle.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, at least one prompt is output to a user of the vehicle in the case of a negative result of the analysis of the determined information in relation to a sufficient characterization of the parking space. In particular, the prompt to a user of the vehicle represents a prompt for inputting user inputs. By way of example, the prompt can represent a question to the user. Preferably, the prompt is designed in such a way that the user input required to fulfill the prompt is short. By way of example, the prompt may represent a multiple-choice question or a question which can be answered by a simple yes or no. By producing and outputting the prompt to the user, it is therefore possible to take into account the user feedback when updating the database and the updating result can therefore be improved. By virtue of the prompt to the user only being output in the case of a negative analysis result, bothering the user by prompts is firstly minimized and, secondly, the method is simplified. This is because if sufficient information is available for characterizing the parking space, the production and output of a prompt can be dispensed with.
The at least one prompt can be produced by a component of the vehicle or by an external component, in particular a backend component. The component of the vehicle at which the prompt can be produced is, in particular, the vehicle-side component of the navigation system. Since the prompt is preferably likewise output at this vehicle-side component of the navigation system, the data transfer is thus minimized. However, according to the invention, provision can also be made for the prompt to be produced at a backend component, in particular a server of the backend. In this embodiment, the prompt is then transferred for output purposes to a vehicle-side component, in particular the vehicle-side component of the navigation system. Producing the prompt at a central component, in particular a backend component, is advantageous since, in the production, data and information that was obtained from other vehicles for example can be taken into account.
In accordance with one embodiment, the comparison of the determined parking space information with data from at least one database is effectuated prior to the analysis of the determined information in respect of a sufficient characterization of the parking space. This embodiment is advantageous since it is already possible to recognize whether the determined information deviates from the data stored in the database at an early time in the method. Thus, it may be possible, for example, to recognize during the comparison with the database that this is a parking space which is already stored in the database. In this case, the analysis can then be restricted to the characterizing information since the fundamental information, such as the position of the parking space, is already present in the database.
However, alternatively, the comparison of the parking space information with the data from the database can also be effectuated after the analysis of the determined information in relation to a sufficient characterization of the parking space. In this case, the user inputs possibly already requested in the case of a negative analysis result may also be taken into account during the comparison, and the updating result may thus be improved.
In accordance with a further aspect, the invention relates to a navigation system for a vehicle, comprising at least one vehicle-side component. The navigation system is characterized in that it comprises at least a vehicle-side recognition unit for recognizing a parking space, at least one determination unit for determining parking space information; at least one analysis unit for analyzing determined information in relation to a sufficient characterization of the parking space, at least one comparison unit for comparing the ascertained information with data from at least one database, and at least one update unit for updating the database.
Advantages and features which were described with respect to the method according to the invention—to the extent that these are applicable—apply accordingly to the navigation system according to the invention, and vice versa.
The units of the navigation system may also be present, at least in part, as software or programs.
The at least one recognition unit for recognizing a parking space is arranged on the vehicle side and may include one or more sensors or may be connected to one or more sensors. In particular, the recognition unit can be integrated in the vehicle-side component of the navigation system, or it is at least connected to the latter.
The at least one determination unit for determining parking space information may, according to the invention, be provided on the vehicle side or in a central component of the navigation system, for example a backend server. The determination unit is connected to the recognition unit or embodied in one unit together with the latter. In particular, the determination unit is designed for receiving data that was captured at the vehicle.
The at least one analysis unit for analyzing determined information in relation to a sufficient characterization of the parking space may likewise be provided either on the vehicle side or in a central component. The analysis unit may include a memory unit or may be connected to a memory unit. Specifications or a list of the information required for characterizing the parking space can be stored in the memory unit. The analysis unit is preferably connected to the determination unit and/or the capture unit for receiving data or information.
Furthermore, the navigation system includes at least one comparison unit for comparing the determined information with data from at least one database. The comparison unit may likewise be provided either on the vehicle side or in a central component. The comparison unit may be connected to the analysis unit, the determination unit and/or the capture unit for receiving data or information.
Finally, the navigation system includes at least one update unit for updating the database. The update unit may likewise be provided either on the side of the vehicle or in a central component. The update unit may be connected to the comparison unit and/or the analysis unit for receiving data or information.
Updating of the database may be improved by virtue of, according to the invention, parking space information being determined and being subject to an analysis and a comparison.
In accordance with one embodiment, the navigation system includes at least one prompt unit for producing at least one prompt for a user of the vehicle, and at least one user input unit. The prompt unit may be provided on the vehicle side or on a central component, in particular a backend server. The user input unit is arranged on the vehicle side and may, for example, be integrated into the vehicle-side component of the navigation system. Moreover, an output unit is provided on the vehicle side and, in particular, on the vehicle-side component of the navigation system, said output unit being able to be used to output the prompt to the user. The output unit may constitute a display or an acoustic output unit. The user input unit may be a keyboard or another unit for the manual input of information. However, alternatively, the user input unit may also constitute an acoustic unit, in particular with a microphone.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.